Little Moments can save a life
by LunaLavander
Summary: Sequal/ Continuation of my story "One little moment can save a life" Will be posting at least two or three more chapters for this story.


**A/N: So this is a second chapter to my one-shot that will now be a three shot, this came to me while thinking and reading the story again and I realized that there were some loose ends to tie up. So please Read and Review at the end.**

Chapter Two Danny's Pov-

I was flying back home from my job at the bookstore knowing my luck Vlad had been kept late at the office again. He was almost always gone, has been since he proposed to me a month ago. Landing gently on the grass and cement pathway that led to our home, I quickly checked our mail. Seeing bill after bill for Vlad, I finally got to something that had my name on it. It was a letter from my parents! This was a shock to me, I hadn't heard from them in months I had been busy but even before that the calls with my mom had been exchanged for letters, since they were more personal and the charges where huge due to me living in Wisconsin. I went inside and sat on the couch after placing the bills on the coffee table I opened the letter.

 _Dear Danny,_

 _Hey, how is my little baby boy? Is everything going okay? Are you alright? Why haven't you written or called in three months?I have been able to move my job with the GIW to be able to be close to home and I miss you Danny how about you come home for a visit since it has been so long since I have seen you. Also your father wants to talk to you about something he didn't tell me exactly what it was but said it was important._

 _So anyway, any new boys/ guys in your life? I want to know if there is, maybe bring them around so I and your father can meet them._

 _Included with this letter are two tickets (one for your significant other and one for you) for the plane ride from Wisconsin to Amity Park. I don't know why you have been living in Wisconsin but whatever makes you happy._

 _We all miss you, Me, Your Father, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker and we hope you decide come home soon._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Maddie Fenton_

The letter slowly fell from my hands as it became hard to read. I curl into a ball crying harshly and shaking. I had never told them about that night three years ago when I almost ended my life and if not for Vlad I would have ended it. I wouldn't do it now because I have Vlad in my life but this might be just the thing that would make him leave me due to him not wanting to be introduced to my parents yet (as my fiancée). I hear the door open I look up and see Vlad there at the threshold. I get up and run to him crying into his very expensive suit. "Little Heart? What is wrong?" I shake my head not trusting my voice

He leads me back to the couch that I had been sitting while reading the letter. I picked up the letter and gave it to him, "R. R. Read it…" I whisper as Vlad grabbed it from me and read it quickly "is this what has gotten you so distraught?" I nod as I feel him laugh against my ear. "Little heart, I was hoping for an invite to your parents' house for a while. This will give me the chance to introduce myself as your boyfriend and fiancée as well as reconnect to my past college friends and apologize for how I treated them while I was 'possessed'." He says while smiling "So this won't make you leave me?" "No, why would you think that I would leave you?" "Well you're almost always gone at the office anymore, and never spend time with me. And also they are my parents. My GHOST HUNTER parents. And no matter who pardoned you your still a ghost who was cruel to them."

Vlad sighed and held me close "Little badger, I have stayed over at the office due to a lack in staff at the moment and we are in the process of hiring some new help. It requires the president to be there to approve of the hiring." "Oh" I say suddenly feeing so stupid for doubting him, there had to have been a logical reason now that I think about it. Vlad had been having random people throw themselves at him since he gotten back to the top of the business ladder and even some before. He had denied all of them saying he was already involved. He tilted my face up to look at his deep blue eyes "Little badger, have no fear alright? Everything will be fine." I open my mouth to try to speak and found myself unable due to a pair of soft lips on mine making any noise except pleasure impossible. I pulled back and smiled "Okay, Vlad, I believe you."

"Good, now go pack, we will be leaving for Amity Park as soon as you are done packing." I laughed, "Vlad? You do know it is seven pm? Right we wouldn't get there until 11 and then the trip will take an hour from the airport to my parents' house. I don't think they would appreciate being woken up at midnight because you were impatient to leave." He huffed and pouted like he always did whenever they said he couldn't buy the packers. "Fine we will leave first thing in the morning after breakfast." I smile "okay Fruit loop, but you have to come pack with me." "And why is that Daniel?" Vlad asked "Because you are coming too, and you take just as long as I do to get packed, also there are some bills on the table for you." I say getting off his lap and heading up stairs. "Oh and No funny business when we are at my family's!" I yell down at him.

I hear a loud groan as I enter our bedroom, I grab a suit case that I had bought myself just for things like this. I begin to pack clothes and stuff that I might need to stay a few days, because knowing my family they will want me to stay a few more days more than just the one or two. I listen careful for a sound coming up the stairs and right before the door was busted open my ghost sense goes off. I turned around and saw Dani floating there shaking looking terrified. Dang it I should have expected this, she usually checks in on me every three years, I look at her carefully "Dani, what is wrong?" I ask as she flies closer to me and landed on the ground, "I just saw Vlad" I laughed softly "Yes you did sweetie, he does own this place, and me and him are engaged now." She looked at me shocked "what?! Why?" I smiled and had her sit down on the bed next to me "Dani things change, I was in love with Vlad for quite some time, I just hated that he was so cruel to everyone, including you and I. He actually he has been working on a way to permanently stabilize you and maybe we could adopt you so that you can begin school, if you would like."

Dani just stares at me in shock, or like she didn't know me at all, then all of a sudden I have my arms full of an energetic halfa. "Danny, please tell me that you're not joking, I know that we have been using the "ecto-de-jecto" to keep me stable." I laugh, "Dani, it was actually Vlad's idea, he really does see you as a daughter and would like another chance. He won't hurt you, I promise you that time in space changed the man." She nods against my chest "Okay, if you trust him, I will try and give him another chance." I smile "good, I am glad to hear that, now I have to get to packing up" I let her sit on the bed as we catch up on things that had been going on in our lives. We had just finished talking when Vlad walked into the room. I smile happily at him while I notice Dani was still weary of him.

I open my mouth to talk to you before I feel a hand on my shoulder to quiet me. "Danielle, I mean, Dani, I know you do not like me at all for how I treated you and you have no reason not to be wary of me but I promise, I want a chance to fix all that I wronged with you. Starting with telling you something I discovered out in space, how about we sit down okay?" Dani nodded slowly "but only if Danny can come. I still don't trust you" Vlad nods "perfectly rational" We head down stairs to the living room where Vlad and I sit on our couch and Dani sits in a chair that looks like it could eat her. "Now Dani, my time in space made me think and one of the things I thought of was what I wanted to tell you and that is that I was wrong, I should have been happy that I did have a perfect daughter that came out of my psychotic breakdown. I will spend the rest of my life and afterlife making sure you know that I do really care for you, and that I am sorry."

Dani sat there in a state of shock, then put her head in her hands, I stand to go over to her only to be stopped by Vlad. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her comforting her like a real man would a child. He was murmuring softly in to her hair before I realized that she was crying softly. "I'm so sorry Danielle, I am so sorry, I promise I will be better, I do love you, and I was just blinded by anger." I hear Vlad say quietly to her, I smile softly when I see Danielle wrap her little arms around Vlad's neck and continuing to cry. He held her close picking her up and sitting down with her in the chair she was sitting to begin with slowly rocking her back and forth while rubbing her hair. I notice that she had stopped crying then I realize it was because she had fallen asleep, finally the day had taken its toll on her.

"Vlad? Are you okay?" I whisper as I notice his arms tighten slightly around her. "Little Heart, I am scared, I don't know how to be a father worth of her. I just noticed how sweet, kind, and forgiving she is. She has hated me for years, what if I can't overcome all that I have done to her?" I smile softly "Vlad, I promise, she is still a little girl, she will always want her father, and she always thought of you as a father but was just scared that you would melt her down if you caught her. You just have to prove to her that she has nothing to fear from you, and I believe what you have planned will help her." "Badger, how did you become so wise?" I smile, "Things change Vlad, just like I told her, I had to grow up fast." He nods standing up with Dani, before taking her to a room to rest. He comes back down to me, "Vlad, we still need to go to my parent's tonight. Are we gonna just leave her here?" He smiles, "No, I will say that she is a foster child that we have been hoping to adopt so she is living with us for a few months to prove that we are able to take care of her." I smile happily, "You're such a sweet fruit loop." "When will you ever stop calling me that?" "Probably never" He smiles and shakes his head "I have a double ganger with her and also another one shopping for clothes and items for her. So she will be ready to leave with us in a few hours." I nod then yawn, he laughs "how about you go with Danielle and rest, I have something's to take care of, I will awaken you when it is about time to leave," I nod before floating up the stairs, I pass out once I hit the pillows as I draw Dani into my arms close to me.

-Vlad's POV- (this will be quick, just while Danny's is asleep)

I sigh while busing myself with getting our flight ready and getting a ticket for Danielle, 'I really should change her name' I think to myself, 'but to what? Maybe I should ask her what she would like to be called.' I sigh then smile when my double ganger returns with the things for Danielle, even a pink suit case to put all the things she will need inside it. I instruct him to pack that suit case then bring mine and Daniel's down while I go wake them both up. I walk upstairs and head into the room I placed Danielle, I opened the door and was greeted by the sweetest sight ever, I called a servant to bring me a camera, she comes back with one and I take the picture fast. Handing the camera back to the girl instructing her to develop the picture on it. I head over to the bed once I know that she is gone and shake Daniel gently.

-Danny's POV-

I was awaken by a gentle hand on my shoulder and a shake. I turned over to see Vlad standing there with a smile across his lips. "Little heart, it is time to awaken, it is time to go." I nod and then pick up Danielle into my arms carrying her in one arm with her head cradled into my neck. "Okay, we are ready to leave." He nods and we leave for the airport.

_TIME SKIP TO ARRIVAL AT FENTON'S_

I look up at Vlad looking terrified. "Vlad, I am not sure I can go through with this." I feel him kiss my forehead softly "Badger, you will be fine. I promise, if all else fails, we can just leave." I look up at him smiling I bring his lips to mine in a soft kiss of love and thanks. I feel my hand getting tugged and I look down at Danielle, she was dressed in one of the outfits that vlad had gotten her. She had a deep blue dress on with white leggings and a pair of converse shoes that she loved. Her hair was placed into a braid that went down her back after letting her hair grow out a bit. I smile "Yes?" "Please don't kiss in front of me." She grimaced "I don't want to see my parents doing gross things. I laugh and hug her "Alright sweetie." We finally reach the Fenton home and I go up the stairs to the front door and knock on the door softly. It is thrown open and I am hugged by a tall red haired woman.

"Danny! Oh my baby, I have missed you, it's been so long." I hear my mother say in my ear. I smile and hug her back. "Mom, I have missed you too." I pull away from her and smile "Mom? I have someone I would like you to re-meet, this is my fiancée," I pull Vlad up to the door. She stares in shock, "Vlad, is that really you?" he nods, "Yes, Maddie, it is me." She continues to stare, then smiles softly, "Can we talk later Vlad?" He nods again and squeezes my hand tight. "Well, come on, come inside!" We walk inside and I am shocked when I see everyone there. Sam and Tucker run up to me "DANNY!" they scream before they tackle me to the ground. I laugh and then after a few minutes of being squashed I get out from the dog pile. "Hey guys, it's been a little-", I was cut off as Sam and tucker begin talking, "we are so sorry Danny, we should never have shut you out, we do love you as a great friend and maybe we could get back to where we used to be?" I stare at these two, my best friends who had been there for me thru everything. "I'll forgive you but you have to promise not to ever do that to me again, I couldn't stand if you left me a second time, also there is someone I want you to re-meet, and please? Try to keep an open mind?" They nod their heads as they notice Vlad finally. Sam smiles knowingly "finally told him did you?" I blush fiercely "SAM! That was supposed to be a secret" "Dude, I'm pretty sure that everyone who was close to you knew, it wasn't very well hidden" "shut up you both," I feel arms wrap around me as a chin lays on my head "Little heart? Was this the secret you spilt to a "random stranger?"" I nod blushing even harder than before Sam perks up. "I hear a story, I want to know" "Sam, I'll tell you when my parents get out here" I hear a squeal from the kitchen "Vlad? Who is this little adorable cutie?" My mom runs in carrying Dannielle on her hip like she used to when I was a child.

We both look at each other, we realize we forgot Dannielle. "That would be the child I have been trying to adopt for a couple weeks now, still waiting for the final judgement from the court." My mother smiles widely "Oh Vlad, you've changed a lot," Vlad nods, "ever since I was freed from my possession by that evil ghost, I've worked hard to be an honest man. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you and jack in the past years, I hope you both can find it in you to forgive me." My mom smiles. "Vlad, I've never been mad at you, at least permanently, if you remember when I was in college, all that was needed was an apology. That is all I have ever wanted from you, so I forgive you." My dad who was silent this whole time finally spoke up, "Vlad, I've always respected you, looked up to you even, I forgive you for what you did, but I'm not sure how to take the fact that your, well gay and dating my son!" "Jack, I'm actually engaged to your son, I know it is tradition to ask the father of the person your proposing to, but no offense jack, from what your son has told me, you've been a pretty terrible one." My father looks startled "Vlad, I just can't forgive you, and what do you mean be a terrible father? My son and daughter both love me!" My mom coughs "maybe we can take this away from the child?" Vlad looks over at Danielle, "little one, how about you go straight upstairs and turn left, it's your papa's room, I'm sure you can go play in there." Danielle smiles and nods, "Okay daddy, love you and love you too papa." Vlad and I both smile watching her leave, I turn my attention to my father.

"Dad, Mom, Sam and tucker. I'm going to tell you a story, a very dark one that I hope you understand, but first, mom, dad I have something I need to tell you." Vlad grabbed my hand "Daniel, you don't have to do this," "yes I do Vlad, it's something that I should have told them a long time ago. Mom, Dad, I am Danny phantom. And if my words don't show you," I stood up and let my transformation rings come out as I turned into phantom. I hear gasps and am still too scared to look up, I feel two sets of arms surround me, "Danny, you never had to keep this from us, we love you and your still our son, no matter if your half ghost or full ghost." I smile happily and let the feel of my families comfort surround me. "Now for the dark story I wanted to tell you. Three years ago, I was so deep in depression, I wanted nothing more than to just fly out to high above the middle of lake eerie, and turn back into my human half. At the time I just didn't see the point, the man I loved was in space, my friends had turned their backs on me, my father never spoke to me and was always so awkward, the two parts of my family I could trust where away, and I almost never saw them. And while Fenton's life was looking the lowest it could possibly go, phantom's was the highest, he was rich beyond anything, got special treatment and I just wanted to finally be who apparently everyone wanted me to be. Then, I met a beggar, a man who had everything taken from him, I gave him what little change I had and we started talking it turned out that man was Vlad, I fell in love with him when I was younger, but I thought he just wanted a son, I blurted out that I did love him even though I did not know it was him. We began dating at that moment and these last three years, have been the best my life as Daniel Fenton has seen he is everything to me." I finish I am sobbing openly as I relieved the darkest part of my life to my family and friends. I look at everyone and I see Mom and Sam leaning on each other crying their eyes out hard as was tucker, my father on the other hand, the usual care free, happy man was sitting there looking at his lap. He raises his head and begins speaking.

"Danny, I… I am so sorry, for ever making you feel like that, I love you son, I always have from the moment you were born, and you made me so happy. I am proud of the man you've become Danny." He looks over at Vlad "Vlad, thank you, for taking care of my son for so long and for loving him, I know you don't need it but I would be proud to call you a son-in-law, you've already proven that you care for him. And for that? I thank you." Vlad and I stare at my father, the usual so stupid man, was being so serious and emotional it was very easy to forgive the man. "Dad... thank you that means so much to me." "yes Jack, it means a lot to me as well that you approve of Daniel's and I's relationship" my mom and my two best friend tackle me "WE ARE SO SORRY!" I smiel and hug all three of them, "I already forgave the three of you a long time ago."

We all sit up from the tackle and smile, I cough into my hand, "Now for happier things, we would both like to invite you to our wedding here in a couple of months." Everyone smiles "we would love to, we just have to find the money for a plane." Vlad coughs, "maybe a private jet could pick jasmine up then stop off and pick you four up." Even I turn to stare at Vlad, "What? I'm rich and I want to spoil my soon to be family." We all burst out laughing and I hug Vlad close "I love you so much Vlad." He smiles "I love you just as much little heart."

I hear my mom cooing at us, "that reminds me of when your father and I first got together and got married, Danny will you be wearing a dress or a tux? Because if you're wearing a dress you can have the one I had when I got married, it was hand made for me by your grandmother, I was saving it for jasmine, but she is married to her studies and work." I stare at her in shock, "You'd really let me have such an important family heirloom?" "Of course, do you want to try it on? I promise it's not girly." I nod, "Sure I'll try it on." Sam, my mom, and I all head upstairs. My mother dug into the back of her closet and pulled out a zipped up bag. "Okay, here it is." She unzipped it and showed it to me I gasp loudly. It was a pure white with a gentle sweetheart neckline covered by a pure white jacket with one button in the front, it would be perfect for me to wear. "Oh mom" I begin crying a bit "this is beautiful, I'd proudly wear it, can you keep it here? I don't want Vlad to see it until the wedding." "Of course sweetie, that is no problem." "Thanks mom, I know he won't think to look here for the dress." "I know how men are sweetie, that's why there is no problem with me keeping this, but how about you try it on to see if it needs taken in or hemmed?" "Okay mom" I realize that Sam had been very quiet.

"Sam? Are you okay? You haven't said much." Sam looks at me "Danny, I'm fine I've just been thinking about mine and tucker's wedding, we didn't invite you we got married about a year and a half ago, we didn't know where you were to invite you, or at least that was our excuse. I am so sorry that we never tired, I still can't believe your being so forgiving about it." "Sam, you and tucker have always been and will always be my best friends, sometimes life gets in the way or in this case, an almost suicide and we grow apart, but the great thing about being best friends. When life gets in the way, we go with life, but we can always, always, come back together like almost nothing ever happened." Sam looked about to burst into tears, "Danny, when did you get so wise?" "It comes with three years of living with Vlad, taking online college courses at the community college out in Wisconsin, also hanging around with ghostwriter a lot." I shrug as she stares at me, "Sam, its fine I promise, hey maybe you can come with me and Vlad to visit? Well tucker can come too I'm sure he'd love all the technology that Vlad has in his lab and around his home. Maybe you could stay with us for a couple months till the wedding? I need my best woman and my groomsman to help me plan the wedding, Vlad gave me an unlimited budget so we can go as crazy as we want without causing a media shit storm." "Danny are you sure that you don't want your mom to be there?" I shake my head "No, she will be there on my wedding night and day to help me get ready and for helping me get through the marriage ceremony without falling apart. But I want you and tucker as my best friends to help me plan my wedding." Sam smiles so wide I fear for her face before she tackles me. "Of course we will come!" "Shouldn't you ask tucker too? " Nah, he will agree anyway, we both love you."

I look at my mom, "are you okay with that?" "Of course Danny." We all three head back downstairs once mom zipped the dress back up and stored it away in her closet. We see a staring contest between my dad and Vlad. "Not to interrupt, but what happened?" Tucker laughs loudly "They are trying to decide who the better father is by having a staring contest." I sigh "No offense dad, but Vlad would be the better father, just from the week he has had his adopted daughter, he never made her feel ignored, and he stopped his inventing when she asked him to play teaparty with her. Your kids may have always known you loved us, but you never actually showed it with actions or making special time for us, especially me." Jack stares at me, "Danny, how can I make it up to you?" "You can't, but we can make things better in the future if you're willing to." "Of course Danny." "Good, now Vlad, Sam and Tucker are going to be coming to live with us for a couple months to help me plan the wedding, is that okay?" I pull my best puppy eyes and even throw in some crocodile tears for added effect. Vlad sighs "You can put away those eyes Danny, it is fine I promise, whatever will make you happy little heart." "Good, thank you fruitloop." He sighs at the name "Do not make me go back to the old name Daniel." I shiver "No thanks darling."

_Time Skip_ (Three months) ( **A/N: Sorry if I jump around, I just want to get to the good part of the wedding PM or comment if you do want what happened during these three months and I will write it.** )

It had been three months since Vlad and I went to visit my parents with and returned with my two best friends in tow to help me plan Vlad and I's special day. Now the day had arrived and I am nervous as any "bride" can be, my sister had decided to take over dealing with problems as they arrive at the reception so I can just focus on enjoying myself and getting ready. I have my dress on already and am waiting on Sam to get finished with my makeup and hair, since I had been growing it out a bit she tied it into a tight ponytail almost exactly like Vlad's. I lost the battle about makeup when I saw what they were going to do with the makeup and decided maybe it wouldn't be so bad. When they were finished I grabbed my bouquet and I look around at everyone in the room and smile, so happy to have my two best friends here as my maid of honor and a "bride"man, my "daughter" (without having to worry about her melting anymore, Vlad and I adopted her), and even my mom. As they began filing out I waited for my father to come and get me. In these past three months he had really made an effort to get to know me and finally quit all the talk about me taking after him as a ghost hunter. So when I asked him to give me away at the wedding I don't think I had ever seen him happier. I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it when my father comes bursting into the room. "Hey Danny, are you ready?" I nod not trusting my voice right now. We watch as my mom, Sam and tucker all file out of the room first. We begin to make our way to the entrance, Vlad and I decided on an outside nighttime wedding due to the night we started dating and those beautiful stars within the sky. We waited till the wedding march song began as soon as it started we began down the aisle.

I watched Vlad not taking my eyes off of him as he stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world and I meant so much to him. I smile at him as we get closer, I feel my dad give my hand to Vlad's outstretched one, "V-man, take care of him" "I will do what I can within my power" "that's all I can ask for." He turned and stood behind Vlad as his best man. We turned to the priest who was waiting for us. The priest we had found was one for same sex marriages so we were very happy. "Dearly beloved, and departed, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Vlad Masters, and Daniel Fenton, in matrimony. Which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest stopped for a moment to let anyone who wanted to speak, speak. "Now, I understand that the grooms have written their own vows for each other, is this true?" Vlad and I both nod and then turn to each other.

"Vlad, when I first met you at fourteen, you were possessed by an evil ghost, I managed to see past that and fall in love with the person I saw. I kept it a secret for so long and never said a word because I thought that you were in love with my mother. Then when the disasteroid came, and your ghost showed himself I was so scared. You were stuck in space for so long I didn't ever believe that you could come back, then three years ago, we met at lake eerie during my lowest point. I thought you were just a poor beggar I ended up telling you my whole life story even though I had never met you, you told me your story and when I exploded yelling at you, you called me the nickname that you gave me when I was fourteen. I couldn't believe that you had made it down from space, I had even more of a hard time believing that I had just told you how I felt about you. You then told me you felt the same and we shared a kiss and everything finally felt so right in my life. Also, you were the only to ever believe that I could actually achieve something besides ghost hunting or a part-time job at nasty burger. I love you so much and I feel like my life has a purpose now that you're in it. I can't thank you enough, so I will just have to keep loving you throughout this life and even into the next. I love you Vlad, and I'm so happy to be marrying you."

Vlad had tears in his eyes at the end of my speech. He smiled brightly then looked at me "Daniel, you're an amazing young man, when I first met you I saw myself in how you acted and I want to correct something, I was never in love with your mom, as I told you that night, I had a wife and child who died and turned me into a very bitter old man who was then possessed by a ghost. I acted like I was in love with your mom to bug your father. It worked pretty well, but then I started seeing you a lot more due to the ghost that had possessed me obsession with you, I fell in love with a strong courageous young man, while I was in space I did a lot of thinking and I realized that if I ever had a chance to tell you how I felt, I'd take it. When I finally got back to earth I realized that four years had passed. You were now a man, I traveled around for a bit before I saw you head to the lake and followed you because of the promise I had made to myself. Then you thought that I was a beggar and gave me the only money that you had. I realized that you didn't know who I was so I decided to tell you the truth about what happened to my wife and child. Then you began telling me things and that you loved me, I couldn't believe you loved me as much as I loved you. I felt such warmth and happiness from just a simple confession I couldn't take it anymore and revealed how I actually was and kissed you. When we began dating I was the happiest man alive it even paled in comparison to receiving my companies back and the money I had had from phantom. Three years later I realized that I could not spend any more of my life without you so I proposed and yet again, you made me the happiest person by saying yes. I love you Daniel, my little heart, everything that I have ever wanted and will ever want again."

I have tears dripping down my face and I know that there is barely a dry eye in the place by the time that Vlad was finished I even saw the priest wipe away a tear. "I think that after all of that, there is no reason that I can see for these two to be apart and I highly doubt I need to ask but I will. Vlad, do you take Danny to be your husband?" "I do, there is no question or doubt in my mind." "I didn't think there would be, now Danny, do you take Vlad to be your husband?" "I do. I finally found my heart." The priest smiles "then by the power vested within me, I pronounce you husbands and you may kiss." He steps back and I look at Vlad going closer to him and kissing him gently and I feel arms surrounding me before we break apart. "Introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Fenton-Masters!" I smile hearing that, we had agreed a month ago that we would hyphenate the names to carry on the Fenton name. I hear thunderous applause and look up are our friends and family smiling happily I grab Vlad's hand as we head down the aisle. "Thank you Vlad." "For what Daniel?" "For loving me enough to do this, now will you please tell me where we are going for our honey moon?" "No Daniel, I promise though you will love it." "Fine, but first we have to have our first dance." "Daniel, if you let me lead we will be fine, trust me." We get into a limo waiting to take us to where the reception will take place. Arriving there I see the venue is even more beautiful than I ever even dared to think that it could be. "Man, Jaz really out did herself, I gave her an idea and she ran with it. By the way Vlad, I picked our first song, it's a surprise though." "Really? Alright, whatever you say Daniel." We head inside and began welcoming the guests, soon after everyone arrived and sat we began our wonderful meal. Shortly after everyone got finished eating the time everyone was waiting for, our first dance, I'll admit, I was more than a little nervous, I hoped that Vlad would like my choice in song. We got on the dance floor as the beginning of "A thousand years" began playing. I look up at Vlad and see his surprise.

"Daniel..." "It's for our ghost forms, I will love you past this "organic body" as skulker puts It." he holds me closer "Daniel, and I love you so much." "As do I." we finish dancing to the songs and the actual wedding began. We had to leave before we missed our flight according to Vlad. We left after saying good bye to every one heading out to the limo that brought us. Vlad hands me a blind fold "Daniel, do you trust me?" "Vlad, I'm married to you I trust you so much." "Good, then I'm going to blind fold you and put headphones on you, so that you will not hear where we are going." I nod and let him do what he wants to do before holding tight when my senses were impaired. I feel us get onto a plane and I feel it take off without knowing where we are going. I decide to take a nap for a while, before I feel Vlad shaking me awake and getting off the plane. Vlad takes the blind fold off, I blink in the sudden change in light before I realize where we are. "WE ARE IN DISNEY WORLD!" I yell very excited, Vlad smiles "thought you would like it, we will be staying here for a couple days, before we head to the space station here." I smile wide "I love you Vlad. Can I ask something?" "Of course," "Do we have a hotel?" "Of course we do, I'm not stupid Daniel" "never said you were, I want to well have some fun. Unless you're too old?" I blush as Vlad transforms turns us both invisible and flies to our hotel. We check in and hurry to our room.

 **_LEMON AHEAD_**

Once inside our room I'm pushed up against the door to the room lips pushed against mine. I moan and open my mouth to Vlad's insistent tongue moaning. "Vlad…" "Shhh… just, enjoy this" I feel his hands trail from my hips one goes up my back heading for the zipper of the dress I was wearing before slipping it down. I pull away a bit letting the dress pool at my feet I feel hands on my waist and lips at my neck kissing and sucking roughly "Vlad, bed…" I feel one of his hands trail down my waist to where the boxers I was wearing was. He pushes the boxers down before grabbing my erection stroking slowly teasing me. I moan quietly as I realize I am bare before him. I turn around in his grasp and grab his clothes turning them intangible and tugging them off of him. "in a hurry?" "You have no idea, I want to try something." "go ahead." I kneel down face to face with his erection "commando Vlad?" I don't let him answer me as I lick his tip smiling as he moans loudly. I swallow him down slowly sucking as I go down. I hear his moans getting louder as his hands grasp my head forcing me deeper. Knowing I don't have a gag reflex I let him, he begins forcing my head up and down fucking my throat, I moan loudly at his display of power his moans get louder as he forces me off his cock. "Daniel, I highly doubt you want this to end that fast?" I shake my head not trusting my voice he uses his strength and throws me onto the bed climbing on top of me. He kisses me hard as his hands run down my chest teasing my nipples twisting lightly. I moan arching up into him as I feel one of his hands trail down to my lower body one finger begins to tease my entrance.

"Vlad, please, no prep this time. I just want you inside me now! I don't care about the pain, I want to feel you for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow." "Very well Daniel." His hands grab my hips thrusting deep inside my body, I scream and arch against him "Remember daniel, you begged for this." Vlad smirks and pulls most of the way out before thrusting back inside hitting my prostate, I scream again and wrap my legs around him pulling him deeper while he gains speed. "Vlad, I…" "Its alright Daniel, let go, cum for me." Those last words were whispered inside my ear and I felt his deep baratone rumble throughout his chest, I came screaming his name as loud as I could "VLAD!" I see white for a bit after feeling more than hearing him cum deep inside me. I shiver slightly gasping for breath as I feel him collapse against me.

 _ **_LEMON END_**_

"Vlad, that was amazing." "Yes it was, I told you that it would be worth the wait." He had said that he wasn't going to take me again till he could take me as his husband, and he was right it was well worth the wait. "Vlad, I love you so much my dear husband." "I love you too Daniel." I yawn and cuddle close to him "Thank you Vlad, for saving me." I fall asleep after hearing "No Daniel, you saved me."


End file.
